Snow Storm
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: El mismo joven que descubrió un día dejando una hermosa rosa blanca con un listón azul en la puerta de su casa… La rosa que había comenzado con todo.


**Snow Storm**

Los copos de nieve caían en la ventana delicadamente, como si tuvieran un patrón previamente diseñado que decoraba hermosamente, Elsa tenía un pequeño libro en su regazo que dejo en segundo plano para poder apreciar aquel hermoso espectáculo que llevaba dos días igual… Su hermana había salido con su novio, aquel rubio alto de hombros anchos pero de gran corazón, dejándola sola junto a su mascota un cachorro siberiano al que llamaron Olaf, cuando veía al cachorro se seguía preguntando ¿Quién lo habrá dejado en aquella caja de regalo en su cumpleaños? Se puso de pie caminando hasta su alcoba tomando un pequeño baúl donde había depositado diversas notitas junto a algunas rosas blancas algunas algo secas pero aún así con un hermoso significado para ella, aprovecharía el tiempo sola para apreciar mejor lo que contenía en su interior, escucho a su amigo peludo ladrar saliendo de nuevo a la sala tomando asiento donde momentos antes estaba.

-Silencio mi pequeño amigo- Se inclinó para acariciar al cachorro quien al recibir la atención de su dueña comenzó a correr hacia las habitaciones dejando a la chica con la idea de que debían entrenarlo, tomo uno de los papeles dentro del baúl, aquel que habían dejado en la puerta de su hogar junto a la rosa blanca que normalmente acompañaban a cada nota, ¿Quién la dejaría? Más importante aún ¿Cómo se enteró que aquella flor era su favorita?, abrió el pequeño papel leyendo su interior.

"_Días como este me hacen pensar en ti mi hermosa reina de las nieves, siempre fría pero con una sonrisa tan brillante como la luz del sol sobre la nieve que ilumina mis días… Tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos… Tan única y tan esencial para mí, hasta pronto mi hermosa dama invernal. Tu admirador secreto"_

Al principio aquellas cartas la hacían sentir incomoda en especial por las burlas que recibía de su hermana o cuñado, pero su "admirador secreto" era muy dulce además de tierno en su forma de escribir, sonrió tratando de imaginar algún rostro para aquel admirador sin embargo siempre daba con el mismo rostro, aquel chico de cabellos platinados y ojos azules, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esa imagen mientas se puso de pie saliendo del apartamento ya que debía de comprar unas cosas antes de la llegada de su hermana, pero su caminata fue interrumpida por la última persona que hubiera deseado ver, frente a ella estaba aquel chico que sin darse cuenta había capturado su atención: Jack Overland Frost… Aquel chico que llevaba casi dos años viviendo en el departamento de enfrente.

-Tan lindo día que estaba teniendo- Murmuro el chico mirando burlón a la joven de cabellera rubio-platinada.

-Eso es algo que debería decir yo- Caminaron rumbo al elevador si dirigirse ni siquiera la mirada, Elsa comenzaba a odiar la idea de vivir en un edificio de 10 pisos y residir en el 9, el muchacho toco el botón del elevador que tardo unos minutos los cuales fueron eternos para la chica.

-Después de ti- Ofreció el muchacho permitiendo a la joven ingresar, las puertas se cerraron comenzando a bajar hasta que de repente la luz comenzó a fallar, el aparato comenzó a detenerse quedando atascado entre un piso y otro.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntaron al unísono mientras que Jack comenzaba a tocar los botones de los diferentes pisos en un intento de que se moviera- Estamos atorados-

-Debemos de intentar con el botón de emergencia- Sugirió la muchacha tocando pero no parecía haber ningún tipo de actividad- Esta cosa no sirve-

-Maldita sea mi suerte… Estúpido elevador-

-Tranquilízate, alguien de mantenimiento se dará cuenta y vendrá a sacarnos de aquí- El joven suspiro sentándose en el suelo haciendo que Elsa realizara la misma acción, los minutos pasaban pesadamente debido a que ninguno se decía nada… Al parecer la tormenta había impedido las señales de celular o el hecho de estar encerrados, son sabían lo único que imaginaban era que estarían un largo rato en ese lugar, Jack se había colocado los audífonos escuchando la música de su iPhone mientras que Elsa seguía peleando con la señal del celular… Soltó un suspiro frustrada mientras bajaba las manos al tiempo en que extendía sus piernas, se giró a su compañero que al notar el movimiento desvió la vista ocultándose con la capucha de su sudadera azul que tenía un diseño muy particular al tener destellos en color blanco.

-¿Tenias algo importante que hacer?- El chico la ignoro a lo cual ella pensó era por el uso de los audífonos, extendiendo su mano retiro uno.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Lo siento pero estoy aburrida y eres el único en este lugar- Se acomodó de nuevo mirándolo atentamente, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, era la primera vez que los veía tan cerca- _Son más hermosos de lo que pensé- _

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-_Pero esa actitud hace que la belleza se opaque- _Pensó suspirando sin notar el sonrojo que se formó en el rostro del muchacho- Nada… Te preguntaba si tenías algo importante que hacer-

-Yo… Solo tenía que comprar algo- Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera como si estuviera apretando algo dentro de ella.

-Ya veo…- El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, ninguno sabía que decirse simplemente se mandaban miradas discretas que desviaban cuando el otro se percataba.

-Vives con tu hermana ¿Verdad?- Elsa miro a su vecino quien tenía la vista baja escribiendo algo en su iPhone.

-¿Te interesa?-

-Solo trataba de ser amable-

-En ese caso- Tomo el aparato de las manos del muchacho logrando que este la viera de frente- Me gusta que cuando me preguntan algo me vean a la cara-

-Ya perdón… Enojona-

-¡Eres molesto!-

-¡Y tu una niña mimada!-

-¡Chiquillo malcriado!-

-¡Doña perfección!-

-Don… ¡Oh eres odioso!- Elsa se cruzó de brazos sonrojándose mientras le daba la espalda al ver que el chico había ganado esa pequeña discusión.

-¿Te llamas Elsa no es así?- Ella no lo miro por lo que él se acercó de rodillas comenzando a picarle una mejilla- Oye… Oye… Reacciona…- Sonrió pícaro formando una idea en su mente, se acercó aún más soplando levemente en el cuello de la muchacha, quien al sentir el escalofrió se giró mirando al muchacho quién no borraba aquella expresión divertida de su rostro.

-Eres un niño-

-No realmente ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?- Soltó una pequeña risa ante la mirada asustada y el sonrojo aún más notorio de su compañera.

-Eres un tonto-

-Aun así muchos me adoran- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, aquella mirada "enojada" comenzó a causarles gracia haciéndolos reír de forma abierta.

-Eres muy hermosa cuando sonríes- Susurro captando la atención de la joven.

-¿Qué?- Elsa se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario del muchacho que al percatarse de lo que dijo encontró más entretenido observar el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Yo amm ¿Esta bien si te llamo por tu nombre?-

-Claro… No hay problema-

-Dime Elsa…-

-Pero Elsa es mi nombre ¿Por qué tendría que llamarte así?-

-Wow hiciste una broma, eso es nuevo- De nuevo ambos rieron- ¿Cuál es tu historia?-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-

-Es que aún no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí, así que será mejor tener algún tema de conversación… Entonces ¿Qué me respondes?-

-Que eres demasiado curioso-

-Vamos Elsa…-

-Está bien… Pues mis padres fallecieron hace 6 años aproximadamente dejándonos su casa, pero un completo idiota intento arrebatarnos todo lo que nos pertenecía enamorando a mi hermana… Cuando lo descubrimos decidimos que lo mejor sería vivir en un departamento lejos de todo, Kristoff es un gran amigo mío desde hace años pero con el secreto de que estaba enamorado de Anna así que al descubrir lo que Hans planeaba, aparte de que le rompió la nariz lo cual fue gracioso ayudo a mi hermana a salir de su depresión curando su herido corazón, me alegra mucho el que ambos estén juntos y tú que me dices ¿Cuál es tu historia?-

-Mi mama murió cuando nací pero vivo con mi padre Nicolás es un gran hombre, siempre ve por mi felicidad… Cuando lo cambiaron de trabajo decidió que lo mejor sería vivir cerca así que aquí me tienes desde hace unos años, ¿Quién diría que eres la afortunada que ve diariamente al siempre apuesto Jack Overland Frost?- Elsa sonrió por lo bajo.

-Eres la modestia en persona-

-No es modestia, simplemente te comento lo obvio- Ambos rieron de nuevo ¿Quién pensaría que se encontrarían tan alegres en compañía de alguien a quien no soportaban?, sin que el muchacho se percatara una rosa se asomó de su sudadera llamando la atención de la chica, Elsa reconoció aquella flor… Era igual a…

-Eres tu…- Jack no comprendió hasta que bajo un poco su mano sintiendo la rosa, se puso de pie rápidamente sonrojado ocultando la flor.

-Cla... Claro que soy yo ¿Quién podría ser?- Dijo jugueteando evitando la mirada de la chica, también se paró intentando ver a Jack la cara.

-Jack… Por favor… Sé que eres tu mí… Admirador secreto- Escucho un suspiro de parte del joven delante de ella, era cierto pero aún no estaba listo para decírselo, apretó con fuerza la rosa que iba a dejarle en su puerta cuando la vio salir haciendo que su valor se fuera a la parte más oscura de su mente.

-¿Qué si fuera cierto?-

-¿Entonces si eres tú?-

-¿Pero qué harías si realmente fuera yo? ¿Pensé que no te agradaba hasta ahora que sucedió este inconveniente?- Por fin se dignó a mirarla a los ojos, en ellos se notaba la confusión.

-Tú me tratabas de la misma forma y yo…-

-Porque yo no encontraba la oportunidad de acercarme a ti- Con su mano acarició su mejilla cálidamente- Siempre te eh admirado de lejos por miedo a que me rechaces, lo único que pude hacer fue escribirte lo que pensaba y dejarte las rosas blancas que tanto te gustaban, lo sé porque te escuche comentárselo a tu hermana poco después de que yo llegara a vivir aquí- Saco la flor de su bolsillo tendiéndosela a la chica, en cuanto ella la tomo el ascensor comenzó a moverse… Ninguno decía nada, ninguno hizo nada solo admirarse hasta que las puertas se abrieron mostrando a los hombres de mantenimiento; momento que aprovecho Jack para salir de ahí a toda velocidad cosa que Elsa imito unos segundos después. La tormenta había pasado ahora dejando caer leves copos de nieve, el muchacho era veloz pero a Elsa no le importo siguiéndolo hasta un enorme parque en el cual se apreciaba un hermoso quiosco de colores azules y blancos, el muchacho estaba ahí recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido.

-Jack- El muchacho sorprendido dio media vuelta encontrándose con la muchacha quien lo abofeteo- ¡Eres un idiota!-

-Pero-

-¡Cállate!- Protesto la chica que lo miro a los ojos arrojándose a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo- Yo también te admiraba de lejos, desde que te vi sabía que eras diferente a lo que todos pensaban de ti… Internamente deseaba que aquel que me escribía cartas… Fueras tú… Con cada palabra que estaba en aquellas notas me enamorabas más y más, ahora que se la verdad soy feliz-

-¿Me darás la oportunidad de estar a tu lado?- Elsa recargo su frente en la del muchacho.

-Si… Te amo… Mi dulce admirador secreto- Jack coloco sus manos en las mejillas de la chica acercándola hasta que sus labios tomaron posesión de los del otro en un beso lleno de amor y necesidad, aquella caricia la habían esperado mucho tiempo.

Ana aún observaba atenta la ventana y los rastros que había dejado aquella tormenta, su mirada se separó de aquel lugar al escuchar la puerta abrirse colocándose de pie de un salto… Elsa entraba diferente, pero la pelirroja no quiso indagar simplemente sacaba conclusiones al ver a la mayor con el cabello y ropas desalineadas, el hecho de que no había llegado en toda la noche a dormir tras mandarle un mensaje de "No me esperes, me encuentro mejor que nunca"… En especial cuando el señor Nicolás, padre del muchacho que vivía enfrente había llegado a preguntar por el la noche anterior, ella contesto que aunque no sabía el lugar exacto él estaba bien en compañía de su hermana… El mismo joven que descubrió un día dejando una hermosa rosa blanca con un listón azul en la puerta de su casa… La rosa que había comenzado con todo.

-Creo que ahora te gustaran más las tormentas de nieve ¿Verdad? - Susurro picara observando a su hermana entrar a su alcoba con una mirada soñadora y la sudadera con destellos blancos que le quedaba amplia.


End file.
